The present invention relates to a brushing apparatus, and more particularly to a brushing apparatus for carpets and the like.
Brushing apparatus of this type here in question, that is so-called "sweepers", is already known. Such devices have housings from the underside of which one or more rotary brushes extend so that they will contact the carpet as the sweeper is moved over the same, to pick up dirt from the carpet. Of course, the dirt must be deposited somewhere once it has been picked up; consequently, the known sweepers have in their housing one or more troughs or receptacles into which the dirt is deposited by the rotating brushes.
The difficulty with these prior-art devices is that the receptacles are formed of one piece with the housing so that the housing as produced already has the dirt-collecting troughs formed on it and located in the position which they are to assume in the finished device. To produce a housing of this type is, however, relatively difficult, especially if it is made of synthetic material, because this requires complicated molds. This is particularly true if the configuration of the troughs is desired to be such that they can afford optimum dirt-collecting and storage possibilities due to their shape.
Evidently, the more complicated the molds required for the production of the housing, the more expensive they will be and, in the final analysis, the more expensive the housing will be. Aside from this, however, there is the further disadvantage that the more complicated the housing, the greater will be the rate of rejections of finished housings, due to the occurrence of faults in the housing during production thereof.